


Stay Strong

by Siobhan89



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Derek, Alive Aiden, Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek is abused by his family, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jackson is a Good Friend, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Derek Hale, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Lydia Martin, Scary when Mad Lydia Martin, Scott ignores Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Sub Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was tired. Every day his pack would beat and degrade him; all he wanted was to be safe in his soulmates arms and close out his past, but that didn't seem possible. No one wanted him, he was told this over and over again, and saw it. No one would look at him, talk to him, or help him when he was being beaten. That changed when the Winchester pack rolled into town. The Hales and Winchesters have been allies for only two years and it was slowly disintegrating. The two Alpha's, Alpha Stiles and Alpha Dean, were coming with a third of their pack to see if the treaty was worth fixing. Alpha Stiles, being unmated, smelled the sweet smell of a hurt and scared Omega, his mate. When he realizes it's the Alpha Hales Omega son, he snaps and will only fix the treaty if he gets their Omega. not wanting to lose their punching bag, they try and persuade him other wise, but he will not budge and they hand Derek, who at that time had just been beaten, over to Stiles and never see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek was tired. He had fresh bruises on his old ones on his ribs, his cheek was bruised from being punched and his ass hurt from being raped by Alpha Scott. He understood why though; he had gotten in Alpha Scott's way and spilt water on his shirt. He was told by his older sister Laura, who never liked the fact that her family/pack beat Omegas, that he would be treated less than dirt when she left. He never understood what she meant until the day she left. he never hurt so much in his life before that. What made it worse was that there was a rumor going around that he was a defect, couldn't have baby's, he was a whore and he had tried to have sex with Alpha Scott when he told him no. That one rumor made him cry since it was the other way around that happened. He had no friends, no one to love him and a pack of horrible people to help him through his heats. That changed when the Winchester-Stilisnki Pack rolled in. Derek had thought that they would be like everybody else, ignoring him, teasing him, bulling him, and beating him. He was not prepared for the gentle hand and smile he got, that scared him most of all. He wasn't supposed to be loved, he was a nothing, a mistake, and he believed it.

**Winchester Pack come**

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! STUPID OMEGA CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!" came the yell from upstairs as a sharp yelp could be heard.Derek, the omega, was curled up in a ball by the stairs as Alpha Scott kicked him in the ribs and berated him; calling him useless, stupid, whore, a mistake, a problem. . . He was used to it. He was only 16 but he had endured the abuse for so long, he would wonder why they stopped. The town never did anything for him, so he stopped asking for help, or going to the hospital. When Alpha Scott was done kicking him, he pulled Derek up by the collar of his shirt and threw his head against the wall.

"Never get in my way again you whore. I am more important than you are." With that Alpha Scott threw Derek to the ground and walked down the stairs, a smile on his face as he smelt breakfast. Derek sat up against the wall, and listened to the happy noise form down stairs. He didn't know why he never took his life, some part of himself wanted to be rid of the pain, close his eyes and never open them again; but the other part was telling him to wait, that his soulmate was on the way. He always scoffed at that digging his claws into his wrist to rid himself of that heart wrenching thought of a soulmate. He was already told he was never gonna get one, he wasn't worthy of one, and if he ever did have one, that they would run for the hills if they ever got a glimpse of him. 

He sat by the stairs and only listened, smelling the delicious food that he could never eat, and the happy atmosphere that would disperse if he showed up. He curled up tighter into a ball and let silent tears fall,they never noticed he was sad or lonely, not like they cared anyway. His breath stopped when he heard the front door open and new voice filter in. He let a full body shudder run through his body and more tears fall, were they finally selling him? Was he now a sex object for everyone? He had gone into a slight panic attack so he never heard the noise cap off and an angry growl. But he did hear footsteps coming his way and a calming rumble in his ear. He grabbed onto that person, forgoing the consequences and tried to calm down. He felt strong arms wrap around hi skinny waist and weak legs and pull him to a strong warm chest. He let out a pitiful whine and let more silent tears fall. 

"Shhh, it's alright angel. I'll protect you." Derek held tighter and shock his head, trying to get out of the mans arms, panic attack only just going away. The man gently placed him on the ground and watched as he backed up into the wall again. Derek was curling into a ball again and shock his head.

"L-Lie, you're lying." The man frowned and gently laid his hand on Derek's head soothingly running his hand through his hair. Derek purred and nudged his head into the palm before he realized what he was doing. He whined in pain and waited for the beating, but it never came. The man sat next to him and pulled him into his chest, and began to rumble his chest to sooth Derek. Derek felt himself begin to calm down and melt into the Man.

"I'm not lying angel. I will protect you. You should never have been treated like this." Derek shock his head and looked up into the mans Hazel eyes.

"But i'm nothing, a mistake, I deserve this, I. . ." The man tightened his hold on Derek and pulled him onto his lap. tucking his head underneath his chin.

"They are lying. You're not a mistake, you deserve everything and you are the most beautiful Omega I've ever seen." Derek chocked on a sob and hid his face in the man's chest to hid. The man cooed and nuzzled his temple in affection and held him. The man placed his left arm under Derek's legs and hoisted him so his face faced his chest and only smelt his scent. Derek felt the man walking down the stairs and tensed up, tightening his hold on the man's shirt and feeling the tears prickle his eyes. The man shushed him and kissed his forehead, whispering that they wouldn't touch him, and Derek believed him. When they entered the kitchen, he heard Alpha Scott growl and snort.

"What did he do know, did he whine pathetically at you and demand to be carried? You don't have to listen to him, he's an attention hog." Derek let the tears fall and waited for the man to realize that he was a burden and drop him and ignore him like everybody else, but that never happened. The man growled at Alpha Scott and loomed over him in authority.

"You will not say something like that in my presence. I think we will only fix this treaty if you give me something." Derek, who was only half listening, nuzzled his head into the man's warmth and gentleness. He felt soft hands run through his hair and massage over his scalp, making him purr just a tinny bit.

"Anything. Do you want women? Sacred books? silk? Jewels?" The man shook his head 'no' to every single one. He looked down at Derek and smiled.

"I want this Omega." He announced. The room grew quiet at his request. Alpha Scott snorted and shook his head. 

"Trust me, you don't want him. He's defective and a liar. You can have anything else you want, just hand him over so we can punish him for being a bother to you." Derek whimpered and closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to see the man's face. He heard a growl of anger and the hold on him tightened even further.

"You will let me have him, or the treaty will not be fixed." The man stated calmly. Derek whimpered and nuzzled his head under the man's chin to try and ease his anger, feeling that it would, and it did. The man nuzzled the top of Derek's head and scented him, he looked over at Alpha Scott, who seemed to be having an inner battle with himself before he nodded

"Fine, you may have the bastard. He's not worth anything anyway. So presume our Treaty is fixed then?" The man nodded and stood up, Derek safely in his arms as he walked out. He turned to Alpha Scott and spoke calmly.

"I want all his stuff." Alpha Scott snorted yet again and grinned smugly.

"He has nothing besides what he is clothed in. Even those aren't his. He's just a bastard Omega who doesn't deserve anything." The man snarled and stormed out of the house and to his red Camaro and sat in the back, still holding Derek to his chest. The man kissed Derek on the forehead and whispered words like 'beautiful' 'angel' 'worthy' 'sweet' and words that would calm Derek down. The man rubbed soothing circles on Derek's lower back and pulled some of his pain. Derek felt his pain leaving and made a whine of delight before he let out a sneeze and his ears and tails popped out. Derek blushed and tried to get out, not wanting to be hurt for being different. The man had his mouth open slightly and was in awe. 

"You're an Alexander Archipelago wolf." Derek began to cry once more. He didn't want anyone to know, didn't want anyone to know he was a freak and couldn't control his ears and tail, that he couldn't grow any taller than 5'5 because of his wolf, and that he could actually talk to him. Derek began curling in on himself to hide himself, the man saw and began to coo at him and rub his back to try and calm him. 

"Baby, it's alright. I don't think of you any different, baby it's alright." the man whispered softly, every now and then pressing a tinny kiss to Derek's temple. Derek looked at the man and laid his head over his heart, listening to the soft thump thump thump and falling asleep. The man smiled and held Derek close, not wanting to let him go or our of his sight. Once his car was parked in front of the [ Winchester's house ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-ZpTWYOjGB8s/VwTeNEIjsKI/AAAAAAAAJMY/4nRSrgxKGiE6rps7JOrSCYwkxtueLzfMg/w426-h659/6.04.16%2B%25D0%25B3.%2B-%2B1), his Beta, Isaac, opened the door and smiled sadly at Derek and helped him get him inside. The man walked up the stairs and silently opened the door with his foot. He looked down at Derek and smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. The man sat on his bed in his [ bedroom ](http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/master-bedroom-mountain-views-big-windows.jpg) and encased Derek with his blankets that had his scent, making Derek mewl in content and drift off in a light slumber.

The man smiled down at Derek and gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting up, only to be stopped by a slightly strong hand. The man sat back down and ran his fingers through Derek's hair. He slipped off his shows and socks, peeled off his muscle shirt and slid in beside Derek who mewled happily in his sleep and moved so they were flushed together. Stiles chuckled and nuzzled the top of Derek's head before he slowly closed his eyes, arms wrapped around Derek's middle, and legs holding Derek down. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i completely forgot to say how old Stiles and other people are, so here they are;
> 
> Stiles Winchester 22  
> Derek Hale 16-17  
> Dean Winchester 29  
> Castile Winchester 22  
> Sam Winchester 25  
> Lydia Martin 23  
> Jackson Whittemore 22  
> Peter Hale 29  
> Isaac Lahey 21

Derek sighed as he snuggled in deeper to the pillows his head was laying on. He knew he wasn't in his bead since he wasn't laying on a hard slab, and he felt warm and not child to the bone. He slowly opened his eyes, waiting to see the angry face of Alpha Scott looming over him, but only to be met with a soft smile and stubble. 

"Morning Angel." Derek felt his face heat up in embarrassment and hid under the blankets, making a mewling sound of embarrassment, making the man chuckle lovingly. 

"No need to be shy Angel, I will not harm you." The man said softly as he ran his fingers through Derek's hair. Derek peaked his eyes out form under the sheets innocently and looked up at the man.

"Promise?" Derek whispered. The man smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Derek's forehead. 

"I promise Angel." Derek then flung him self at the man and cried into his shoulder. The man shushed him while rubbing tiny circles into his back. After twenty minutes of calming Derek down, his sobs turned into little sniffles, and his tail wagged slightly as his ears twitched to the noise downstairs. The man chuckled and scratched behind Derek's ear, getting a whine of pleasure and a nudge to keep going. The man chuckled and kissed Derek on the nose before he sat up, bringing Derek to sit on his lap, legs on either side of the man's legs. Derek blushed and hid his face, criticizing himself for believing the man was different.

"Could you get it over with." Derek whispered, tears falling as he felt his heart breaking. The man was confused until he looked down and saw the potion they were in and realized what Derek thought. He mentally swore at himself and slapped himself. He grabbed Derek into a hug and shushed him.

"Baby, Angel no, I just thought you would want to be closer to me. I'm sorry you thought that but no, not until you're ready and not until you're healed." The man smiled and kissed Derek on the forehead and then on the nose. Derek was confused, all Alpha's wanted to rape him cause of his defect, why didn't this one? was he to damaged? not slutty enough? Derek heard the Alpha under him growl and look up at him.

"Who raped you Angel? Tell me so I can torture the living daylights out of them." Derek just now realized he spoke those words out loud and someone wanted to protect him, he let tears fall and buried his head in the Alpha's warm chest and cried again, clutching the Alpha's warm chest. 

"Passing Alpha's from other packs, Alpha Scott, murderers, rapists, abusers, I lost count of how many." Derek whispered. He sobbed as he looked up at the Alpha.

'I'm broken, Alpha. I'm used, and disgusting, you don't want me." Derek sobbed, he lowered his head in submission and defeat. The Alpha hooked his finger under Derek's chin and made him look up at the Alpha. 

"Never look away from me, you're my mate, my Omega, and my Angel. To me you're a virgin, a virgin who needs love and adoration and I am the Alpha to give you that." The Alpha said and he lovingly kissed Derek on his petal soft lips. Derek mewled softly and clung to the Alpha. The Alpha chuckled and pulled Derek closer so their hips were flushed together and Derek could wrap his legs around The Alpha's waist.

The Alpha broke the kiss gently and nuzzled Derek under the chin and then kissed him on the neck, moving his hand to Derek's hips, not letting him move and keeping him in place. The Alpha moved his left hand to the back of Derek's head and pushed it into his neck, making Derek breathe in his scent.

"You are mine, and I am yours. No one will change my mind and no should change yours. I will protect you and treat you like you deserve." The Alpha murmured into Derek's ear, making Derek choke on a sob and nuzzled his Alpha's neck in comfort. His Alpha nuzzled the side of his headefect and kissed his ear.

"Time to get up Angel, you need to eat." Derek picked his head up quickly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He was never allowed to eat with his old pack, never mind getting money for lunch or eating dinner. So when he heand his Alpha mention that HE, Derek Hale, would get breakfast, he was shocked into silence. His Alpha saw this and gave a growl, pulling Derek closer to his chest and stood out of bed, making Derek wrap his legs around his Alpha'saw waist and his arms around his neck.

"You are my first priority and will eat first. You deserve more than what has happened to you." His Alpha brought him down the stairs to the [dining room ](http://homeepiphany.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/25-Luxurious-Dining-Room-Designs-2.jpg) and sat him down in one of thw soft chairs and made sure he wouldn't move unless his Alpha picked him up.

Derek watched his Alpha moved around the kitchen, making food for the both of them before the rest of his Alpha's pack woke up. Derek felt his insides warm up with affection as he watched his Alpha make pancakes. Once his Alpha sat his plate in front of him and sat next to Derek, he quietly spoke.

"Alpha?" He whispered, he and only eaten half of one of the pancakes and was looking down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. His Alpha looked over to him and lovingly smiled at him. His Alpha reached across the table to place his left hand under Derek's chin to lift him to look up at him.

"What is it Angel?" Derek felt really small all of a sudden as he felt the words choke up in his throat. 

"Baby, you can ask me anything and I'll answer you to the best of my ability." Derek looked his Alpha in the eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

"May I ask you what your name is?" His Alpha smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then softly on the lips. 

"My names Stiles Stilinski-Winchester, but you my Angel may call me Stiles." 


End file.
